


More Than One Myth

by unicornsandhorses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandhorses/pseuds/unicornsandhorses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Hazel, and Bella are half-siblings. Bella and Edward are getting married. She sent an invitation to her siblings but will they come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Percy Jackson characters or Twilight characters

Bella P.O.V.  
I can’t believe it! I’m getting married in a week to the love of my life, Edward Cullen. I am Bella Swan, eighteen years old and sister of Nico Di Angelo. I am a demigod daughter of Hades. I wish Nico was able to visit before or even on my wedding day. I sent out an invitation to my demigod friends and family, without telling Edward, about three weeks ago and I haven’t gotten a response back yet. I’m hoping they’ll show up.  
I was claimed about three years ago. It’s been four years since the war with Gaea (according to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon). The seven from the prophecy all took me under their wing. I am forever grateful to them because they made the transition easier for me to handle. Nico has been the best older brother I could have ever asked for. Except for the overprotective factor. Hazel Levesque is a daughter of Pluto and she is the kindest sister. She always listens to my problems and is a shoulder to lean or cry on if I need it…I can’t think about that. I can’t get my hopes up. I know they probably won’t make it anyway. They are always super busy with the two camps and all the new campers. I continued to practice getting used to heels but it was almost useless with how clumsy I am. I saw Alice coming up the stairs to finish getting the preparations ready for the bachelorette party even though I told her how I don’t want a party.

********IAMALINEBREAK*****IAMALINEBREAK*********

“Hey Alice?” I asked her. I was curious about when she got the house.  
“Yes, Bella?” She had pixie-like hair that went well with her personality. “I was just wondering when you got this house.” “Oh, Carlisle built it with Edward as a present for Esme. She was extremely happy to get it.” She finished putting on my makeup for the practice wedding because apparently we had to practice the whole thing. The only difference is that I won’t be wearing the wedding dress. Alice doesn’t want Edward to see the dress before the wedding. That in itself is a miracle she has made happen so far. I can’t wait for the wedding. My brother and friends still haven’t given a response. I can’t be sure they even got the letter.  
“Are you alright. Are you completely sure about this wedding?” Alice asked me. I think I might have shown my discomfort on my face; I need to get better about hiding my emotions. “I’m fine Alice. Just thinking about a friend I tried to invite but he hasn’t sent a response. And Yes. I am completely one-hundred percent sure about this wedding.” “Alright. But if you need anything, anything, even if it’s to get out of the wedding so you can freak yourself out about whether this is the right thing to do or not, then come find me.” “Thanks, Alice.” “No problem, Bella.” 

*******THISISALINEBREAK**********THISISALINEBREAK***********

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!!!! We’re married! I can’t believe it! It was the most magical thing! Nico and my friends didn’t show up. I guess they never got the letter. Oh well. Onto the reception…..and………pictures. No. Never. Not the horrible thing called pictures. I hate taking pictures.  
When the pictures were done, Edward and I were escorted to the reception hall. It’s actually the backyard of the Cullen house, but tonight it was transformed into the most beautiful reception hall. There were light hanging down a little and spiraled down the columns. The tables were circular except for the one in the middle which I’m guessing is the one for the bride and groom and family. Then there was room in the middle of the floor for the dancing. Edward escorted us to the middle table. He pulled out the chair for me and said “For you Mrs. Cullen.” I could feel myself blushing.  
After a while, we ended up on the dance floor. He took my hand and we started swirling. It felt amazing. He did all the work so I wouldn’t trip and fall on my face. When we were done, he led me on the front porch. “Why are we here?” “A couple people showed up and claimed they were invited by you.” But before he was done talking I opened the door and ran into Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
